


And You Can See from His Sleep

by Naming



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naming/pseuds/Naming
Summary: "Juubei, I wonder how protective one can be?"
Relationships: Amano Ginji/Midou Ban
Kudos: 26





	And You Can See from His Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers nor making profit from it. Credits go to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.

One glance and you will see.

It is another normal day where the GetBackers ran like wild dogs across Shinjuku, their backs followed by the police cars.

“Geez, we should’ve just asked for a higher fee from that old geezer!” As usual, Ban is sitting over the counter, panting from all the running. “Man I’m out!”

Ban take a look on his partner, who was lying on the marble surface like a flattened tire, except that his body rising up and down, pleading for oxygen. His hands on his throat, as if he is trying very hard to breath.

“Ban-chan, my throat feels dry…” Ginji trails off, coughing along the way to make his throat feels better.

The black-haired man watches as he clears his throat, thinking it must have been caused by the hectic run-away plan.

A cup of water was then pushed to Ginji, “Here, Ginji-san, please drink this.” A familiar sound comes after; listening to his sound, the chibi-Ginji chirped, “Thanks, Kazu-chan!”

The last assignment wasn’t difficult, at least that is what they thought at first. It all started when an old man entered into Honky Tonk, with his cane, he walked to the counter first to take his order.

Natsumi, being a caring person as she is, immediately stopped from her hands washing the cups and went over the counter to help the old man. She listened carefully at his orders before politely asking him to wait for his turn in one of the seats.

That was a busy day for Honky Tonk, unexceptionally busy that is; Valentine's Day is around the corner so you can see the shop is crowded with couples especially at nights.

However, despite the cozy and warm feels inside the shop, behind the back door, there’s a pair of guys fighting, gobbling down the leftover that Natsumi would serve them anytime now.

“Whoa Ban-chan, this cake is nice, too!” Ginji, being sweet-tooth he is, had been eye-ing on the cake from the start.

Ban sighed, grabbed the cup from his right, his sapphire blue eyes looked into his partner who had his mouth full, “How can you eat something so sweet? I bet the girls think its too sweet, that’s why she doesn’t want to eat anymore.”

Ban had never liked sweets, even when he was a child; he just can’t stand the sweetness. On this point, he’s glad that he has a different taste than Ginji, it makes up how he will have to deal with foods that he doesn’t like or they will be fighting for the same food for the rest of their lives. Though, he wouldn’t admit they always do that.

That being said, Ban had always been curious how can Ginji likes sweets. I mean, imagining the Great Lightning Emperor who had once ruled the Lower Town of the Infinity Fortress and ice creams and cakes and donuts and some cherry-top muffins.

“Lucky they didn’t like it then.” Ginji laughs, finishing off the cake on the plate.

“Heh!” Getting filled, Ban turned to other side, fetching the newly bought cigarettes from his left pocket, and lit it up. He customary blow out a smoke ring, smirking before he glanced back at the shop.

The shop was full of couples, if not some bunch of high school girls whose obviously talking about some handsome seniors in their schools, but it is weird to have an old man at this hour, alone in such a coffee shop.

Moreover, this is not the first time he shows up, but then, he never really asked for anything else except for an iced americano.

Which, is another weird point about that old man.

‘No way that old man can drink those cold stuff.’ Ban thinks as he puffed out the smoke again, but then he hardly ever drink it too. He would just order, and stared at the drink until all the ice melts, with the condensation of the water vapour making the wooden patch placed under the drink wet.

After that, the man would ask for the bill and leave. Leaving the drink untouched.

‘Weird.’

Ban tapped his fingers on the cigarette, making the burn ashes drop onto the floor. He turned to look at his partner over his shoulder, who had just finished his drink.

“Hey Ginji, you notice the old man?”

“Yeah.” Ginji slowly stands up, wiping his fingers using the edge of his shorts, and said, “He’s here to collect the rubbish again.”

“What?”

Ban followed Ginji’s gaze, and finally locked on a man who is about thirty or something, rummaging through the dumpsters at the corner of the shops.

Smack!

“Idiot, I said the man inside!” Ban moved to the side and let Ginji to look at him.

Ginji looked over the window, his eyes quickly locked on the only man who’s white hair in the shop. “Hmm, what’s about him?”

“He’s been here for days, doing nothing but staring at his drink, then leave without drinking anything.”

“Besides, it would be weird for an old man to favour cold drinks.”

“Maybe he’s got strong teeth!”

_Smack!_

“Let’s ask him.”

It turns out that the old man had lost his daughter on Valentine's day like this, she’s got into a car accident and her brain suffers major injury and had been in coma for five years. He had still paying for the fee and asked around for medical help but to no avail.

It wasn’t until last month, he’d received a call from the hospital, saying she might not make it anymore.

“It’s Valetine’s day again, I can’t help thinking about her.”

“Just like these days.” The man said, watching the snow falls outside the window, its body glowing from the reflection on the street lamps. “I bought her an iced americano and at the time I step out of the shop, I see her lying in the middle of the road.”

The old man clenched his fist, “It was a hit-and-run.”

“There was a surveillance camera around the area but the tape was stolen after the incident, I had used all my resources to find plate number of that truck, but I can’t get a hint of it.”

The man crouched and covered his face with his palms, his voice shaking as he speaks. “I’m so sorry, Miya-chan, I’m really sorry…”

And that’s how, they end up offering the man their retrieval service, and Ginji had named it “Operation: Get the plate number and catch the murderer”.

Fee for the GetBackers sure wasn’t cheap, and although the man did offered a good price if they managed to get the plate number, but surely, Ban hasn’t come to the conclusion that they had to sell their services for something like this. He had against the idea at first, but he just couldn’t shake the idiot who has been whining on top of his head. God, those pleas and those teary eyes.

Getting a deleted tape wasn’t difficult as they have the Great Paul Wan at their backs, but what makes it tough is that they had learnt that the crash was no mere accident. It shocks them too when Paul said that the yakuza was probably involved.

It wasn’t long until when some big guys with black t-shirts entered Honky Tonk and asked for them.

But Ban was out to buy cigarettes and had left Ginji in the shop.

He was just on his way back to Honky Tonk when his cell phone rings, a high-pitched voice coming from the device saying Ginji went outside with some black-clothed man.

Knowing Ginji, Ban know he will be fine but he was running just to make sure Ginji wouldn’t screw up anything and gets them both in trouble, or he’s just worried about those men that took Ginji or he just wants to make sure that he is not washing the car alone tonight or he just wants...

… Fuck.

Not knowing where they’d took Ginji to, but Ban kept on running using his instincts. He knew he was right when he arrived an alley and he heard Ginji’s scream.

He obviously wasn’t thinking when he used Snakebite to purge the wall, creating a large hole and dust flying all over the place, clouding his sight.

“Ginji!”

“Ban-chan!”

There he is, standing in the middle of fallen bodies, looking at him with those brown eyes.

“Ban-chan, I saw a biiiiiiiiiggggg bug just now, just like this!” He points out with his fingers. “It flew past my head, it scared me!”

“...”

He swear, worrying about Ginji is definitely the last thing he would ever do again.

He’s just on his way to give a good smack to his grinning partner, before he heard a loud siren.

“Police! Put your hands over your head or we’ll open fire!”

…

…

…

So that’s how it is and how they end up here without a scratch is a miracle. They’re just lucky that the police don’t go so far to take a gun and shoot them.

“Thread spool, why are you here?!”

“Ahem.” Kazuki clears his throat, “I was told that Ginji-san’s being abducted so I came, but I’m glad that you’re alright, Ginji-san.”

“After you went with those men, I went out to look for Ban-san but instead I saw Kazuki-kun so I told him.” said Natsumi when she pops up at the counter.

Ginji giggled, “Thanks, Kazu-chan. It wasn’t a big deal, just that they found out we were trying to catch the culprit and they got scared and went to call up some people to find us.”

“That's cowardy, he shouldn’t have run away when he accidentally hit the girl.”

“Hmm.” Ginji cross his arms on the cold, marble surface, resting his head on top of it. “How do you know about it, Kazu-chan?”

Ban scoffed, finding himself some liquids, “He must’ve used his stupid threads again.”

“Yeah, but Ginji-san, I bet you can catch the culprit much faster if you had asked me. I wouldn’t have to ask someone else’s help for it.”

Crash!

“What?!” Ban crushed the cup he was holding, “Are ya lookin’ for a fight, you crossdresser?!”

“That’s another 1000 yen pilling on your tab.”

“Ban-san, and Kazuki-san, please calm down, you’re scaring the customers!”

Sighed, Ginji bury his face deeper into his arms, “Guys, stop fighting, I’m trying to get some sleep here.”

Not that would stop Ban, but Ginji know at least Kazuki will listen to him.

Maybe.

“Humph.” Reluctantly, Kazuki keep his bell. “Well, since you’re alright Ginji-san, I’ll be leaving.”

“Thanks for coming, Kazu-chan.” Ginji pull up his face, and gave him an apologetic smile. “We’ve been staying up at night waiting for the truck to show up, so I’m a little tired.”

Smiling back at his former Emperor, Kazuki decides to ignore the bickering from the background.

“It’s alright Ginji-san, please get enough rest.” Kazuki walk towards the door. “I’ll take my leave now. Bye, Ginji-san.”

“Mmm, bye Kazu-chan.”

The voice replying him sounds tired, clearly showing that the person dozing off; which had made Kazuki turned.

He watched as Ginji shifts his head for a comfortable position, his eyes shut and soon, he wasn’t moving anymore.

Ginji is always fast asleep and he knew this while they are still living in the Infinity Fortress. But living in such a dangerous environment, they hardly had any sleep.

Even he himself, usually spend the night accompanying their Emperor as he stays and studies the moon.

Sometimes, they had small and quiet talks and before they realize, they are watching the sun rise.

Though, everyone might look calm and relaxed, he know how tight their nerves is. One wrong step and they will be killed.

They spend days, months and years like that.

So you can hardly see the Lightning Emperor sleeps.

But now, even with the loud roar, something about how expensive can a cup be and how the owner must be lying and since when their tabs increased so much, Amano Ginji falls asleep almost immediately.

Guess this is what the Volts couldn’t give him, a home where he can feel relaxed.

Kazuki did not realize he is still looking at Ginji, until a figure stepped in and covered his view.

“Why’re you lookin’ at people sleeping? That’s creepy.”

Kazuki let out a soft chuckle, “And I thought you were busy arguing?”

“Huh?”

Shaking his head softly, Kazuki left Honky Tonk.


End file.
